Pieces Of Me
by xbrokenxbyxhisxmiseryx
Summary: About my RP character, Miriam and the story of her life when she was young.
1. Break My Fall

Break My Fall

The knife shone above her trembling form, weilded in her shaking hand, which she held high into the sky as she bore the fatal weapon, that glinted decisively in the weak sliver of moonlight down the darkened alley. Miriam's penetrative orbs stared up at the shimmering blade as she brought the weapon back to waist level, and glanced to Aaron timorously. Aaron smiled at her with content, his effulgent emerald pools flickering happily. "Ready to fight?" he asked her, touching her hand gently. He swiftly unsheathed his own sword, and it glowed just as dangerously. "I-I think so," Miriam stammered, biting her lip tautly. Aaron saw the fear in her eyes and muttered, "Don't be afraid, you're going to have to learn to fight sometime, anyway. Might as well be now, so you can have more experience when you're older." Miriam looked away from him, her misty eyes focusing on the moonlit ground. "I-it's not that..I don't want to hurt you..I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't believe in fighting.." Aaron lifted her chin and gazed into her aphotic eyes. "No matter how much you fear it or loathe it, you can not avoid it. I have to prepare you... Fighting is necasary in this world, Miriam. You must overcome your fear inside to do this. And as for the pain, you won't be able to hurt me for I have bewitched your blade. It can not permeate my flesh, nor can mine permeate yours. So don't worry. Pain is just something you have to get used to as a fighter, and I can guarentee you will feel it. But not right now. I will never hurt you." Miriam pulled her dark cloak closer around her quavering body, feeling a stab of cold sink through her skin. The night atmosphere was beginning to grow chilly or maybe it was just the feeling of dread inside her soul. "Let's just do it," she said in a quivering voice, pulling a lock of crimson hair behind her ear. In her right hand, she gripped the handle of the gleaming knife, forcing her mind to stop envisioning what would happen if this all went wrong, trying to shake away the notions of anticipation that clung to the walls of her imagination. Miriam held the brilliant weapon, studying Aaron through her nebulous eyes, feeling vaguely faint and numb inside. Aaron leaned his blade against hers, and her long knife came to meet his as their battle began. Miriam looked down anxiously as she took a step toward him, and attempted to slash at his hip, but Aaron brought his sword in front of her blade, and they made a loud clashing sound as they collided. She jumped up, startled by the surprisingly loud resonating noise. "Eyes up. Don't look at the ground," Aaron told her sharply. She looked up at him, frowning to herself. This was harder than she thought. He paced towards her, so she went backwards a step, holding her weapon in front of her. She gave an alarmed gasp as he stabbed his sword through her chest, although it did not penetrate her skin, it went right through, as if she were some kind of ghost. "You have to learn how to block these attacks." Miriam shook her head bitterly, and dropped her blade to the ground. She would never understand how to do this. She wasn't meant to be a fighter. Slowly she fell to the soft earth, bending down with her head in her hands, and started to cry. "Miriam.." Aaron whispered gently, as he kneeled to the ground beside her. "It's okay. It takes time, experience, and practice. You'll get it, just don't give in." He wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and embraced her. "I-it's okay, I'll be fine.." Miriam said miserably, her voice sounding shaky and unstable. "I just don't know if this is for me..I don't want to be in a war.." Aaron nodded, and stroked the soft red curls that fell to her shoulders. "In this world, it's either you fight or you die. You can't ever hide. Those who are weak will disappear and the strong will live on, and in my heart I believe you are strong enough to fight. And to live on." Abruptly, Miriam grew quiet and her sobs faded out. He looked down at her in his arms. "You okay?" Miriam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes. I'm okay. Help me up. I'm ready to try again." Aaron gave her a lambent smile, as he stood up quickly and pulled her up. She re-gathered her dagger and once again their blades made a clash as they crossed one another. She glanced into his sea-green eyes as they circled each other, determined not to look down. He tried to hit her leg with his sword, but she saw it coming and drew her blade down to stop him. The knives scraped against one another as Aaron praised her, "Good. You blocked your first attack. Now it's your turn to attack me." Miriam puffed out her cheeks nervously, but in her mind she had a plan. She took a long, deep breath and pretended to try to strike his leg, as a diversion. While he tried to stop her, she slid her blade through his stomach, and it glided in through his fibres easily,coming out through his upper back. She removed her knife from his stomach as he attempted to slice her shoulder, and ducked, just in time to avoid the attack. He slashed with his sword fiercely; she eluded all of his desperate endeavours. She kicked his sword high into the air as he tried to slit her throat, (though it wouldn't even harm her if the bewitched blade went in, it would do no damage whatsoever) and it fell to the ground a few feet away. Aaron ran to retrieve his blade, Miriam tossed hers down bravely ; she didn't think she needed to use it anymore. She formed fists with her hands and stood in a fighting position, waiting for him. He saw that she had ventured to stop using her weapon, and smiled at her. He sliced his sword through the thin midnight air above her knees ; Miriam jumped high enough over the blade for her to avoid the slash and rolled onto the ground. Aaron stood over her, brandishing his weapon in the air. She kicked her legs up and threw his body onto the ground, and he lay there out of breath beside her. She crawled toward him, out of breath as well, her cheeks flushed and her heart singing ; she never knew fighting would give her such a rush. "I think we've had enough p-practice for tonight.." Aaron murmured breathlessly, rubbing his eyes, starting to feel a bit tired. Miriam's mouth curled into a happy smile as she peered at him blissfully. "Thanks, Aaron. Thanks for teaching me how to fight." He smiled at her jubilantly. "It was my pleasure. You could have learned easily without me, I think you are gifted at it.." She put her arms around him, closing her eyes. "You really think so?" she asked uncertainly. He yawned in her arms. "Of course." Miriam looked at him strangely for a moment, then laughed. "You tired? Wanna go to sleep?" He placed his lips to her neck, caressing the skin lightly. She shivered, pulling him tighter into his arms. "Hmmm. I'd like that," Aaron said throatily, re-opening his eyes and looking harmoniously up at her. Miriam held him close to her, brushing her fingers through his light brown hair softly. He started to drift away into a tranquil sleep quickly, but there was not one piece in Miriam that felt tired. She could stay up all through the night, listening to Aaron's quiet breath, and the irenic sound of his heart beating, over and over again. She kept him in his arms. She was thankful that she had met him, for he had saved her life and if it weren't for him, she would probably be tied up in some chamber now, being tortured beaten or killed. For real. Miriam knew that people were after her, they wanted her to join Saruman's army and become one of them, they wanted her to serve the purpose of the dark side, to be apart of their game of genocide, but she would never betray her own people. Never. No matter how much they tried to hurt her, what they did to the ones she loved, she would never give in. And that was why she had the stinging red scar on her wrist, still fresh, still painful and the million other scars on her body, that were self-inflicted, but she had hidden with magick so no one would know that she put a blade to her own skin. It was the simplest way to cover up all of her mistakes. And make it appear as if they were never there. She took off her flowing dark cloak and wrapped it around Aaron's shoulders, kissed his cheek and leaned against him. She barely even knew him, but he had done so much for her, and Miriam felt something she had never felt before when she was with him. Slowly she shut her coruscating eyes and finally fell asleep too. 


	2. In Joy And Sorrow

In Joy And Sorrow

The sun glowed beautiful rays upon their bodies as Miriam awoke in the morning, feeling the light shine all around them. Aaron was already awake, leaned against the moss-covered alley wall, staring at his hands in his lap, brooding to himself. Miriam crept towards him and he broke out of his daze, and gave her a shy smile. "Morning." She buried her face into his shoulder and said, "Morning," but the sound was muffled as she lifted her head from his broad shoulder, strands of scarlet hair blowing in the slight breeze. She picked up her body in a cross-legged position, fingering the long strands in her hand. "Hmm... I think I wanna change my hair. How does black sound?" His almond-shaped eyes scanned her for a moment, and he nodded approvingly. "I think black would suit you." Miriam smiled sheepishly at him, then sealed her astramentous eyes closed, and within a minute, her hair had been transformed from an enticing bright red to pitch black, and the raven-black tresses had grown many inches longer. "Black DOES suit you," Aaron said, trying not to stare. Miriam's smile never left her lips. She stood up and paced through the long, dark alley, then came to a sudden halt as she reached something she had not seen before here ; a corpse lying in the heavy sunlight, it's flesh rotting away quickly, giving off an unbearable smell. Miriam's distinquished features contorted into an expression of fear as she knelt down beside the decaying body, her black eyes lingering on it's blood-stained face. She was unable to tell who this victim was, but she could see from the multiple gashes in it's disintegrating chest that it had been stabbed many times, leaving deep knife wounds piercing the man's bleeding heart. She glanced toward a flickering red object on the ground, and then screamed when she realized what the shape was ; at first she thought she imagined it, but it was clear she had been mistaken. It WAS the man's heart, torn from it's humane prison, blood still seeping from the holes and incisions sliced through the organ. Aaron dashed to her side, wondering why she had screamed. As his hazy eyes fell over the corpse, and the heart ripped out from the bloody body's chest, he understood at once. He took Miriam in his arms and covered her eyes while she wept softly, her mind unable to erase the flashing image of the shredded heart, the look of pain across the victim's face, and his chest which was clawed to pieces. His frightened eyes swept over the ground and he glimpsed strips of the man's flesh, and the crimson pool which had spread about five meters diameter. Aaron carefully led Miriam's weeping contour from the alley, walking into a more vast sunlight, he brushed the jet black locks that were in her face. Frantically she tried to speak, but she struggled more with each word. "W-we h-have to get out o-of here! I-I should have known t-this wasn't safe..S-something's out there, a-and, it's looking f-for us.. It w-wants us, Aaron! Like s-some k-kind of m-monster.." Aaron put his finger to her lips as they continued walking away from the mysterious alleyway, and placed his arm around her quaking shoulders, trying to help support her shuddering frame. "Don't worry about that. It's going to be okay. We can go as far as you'd like to go away from there..please don't cry.." He wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'll be right back."She headed back towards the alley, her head tilted against the green wall as she promenaded down the aisle. Miriam lowered her eyes as she approached the demised body, and studied it for a moment. She strode towards the place in the alley where they had left their blades, bent down and picked them up, and ran from the black alley. Miriam returned to him, breathless from running so fast, and handed him his immense sword, which he took as he smiled at her. "Thanks." "Much welcome," she panted. She really didn't want to go there again. Miriam gave a brief glance to her shoulder, where the strap of her red corset had been broken. She looked toward her feet, and saw that her short black skirt was frayed. Her cheeks went red instantly. Aaron took her hand and guided her into a thick forest. She gazed all around, her eyes stopping to see the vines that were swinging softly from the wind, the enormous green trees and the patches of grass that grew keenly to her knees. She could hear a brook or a stream flowing in the distance. "Pretty place," she said gently, ceasing her promenade to admire the beauty of the forest. Aaron reached out his smooth hand and touched the trunk of a huge willow tree. "Yes. It's gorgeous," he replied. "Beautiful. It's called Blackwood. I have only heard about it, I have never been here before. It is a forest unlike any other." He sat under the ample willow tree and rested. She went down with him. "How so, do you think?" she questioned testily, a small smile whispering over her light pink lips. "From the creatures that live in it, so I have heard," he responded, forgetting to think. Miriam flinched and mumbled, "So whatever killed that man...I bet it came from here..we're not safe here either, are we?" Aaron's lean arms embraced her as he patted her back gently. "I think we're safer here, and we could always run before we get hurt...you could use your information spells to detect if something is here..then at least we would have a warning. I think it would be okay to stay here for a while.." Miriam sighed, feeling embarrassed that she had been afraid of something that could be easily taken care of. "Okay. You're right. Sorry." He let go of her but held on to her hand. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault for being scared." Miriam nudged him in the ribs playfully, "I'm not scared!" He snickered, pulling her closer. "A-aron..why are you-" He looked at her, the bright smile sliding off his face. "Never mind," she said quickly, casting her gaze down. Aaron cradled her in his muscular arms. "Close your eyes," he told her. Miriam obeyed him and closed her black orbs, as she allowed herself to relax in his arms, feeling the wind blowing tresses of her hair, and Aaron leaning close towards her mouth. He bent his head closer, and pressed his lips softly to hers. She opened up her eyes at the touch of his kiss, and put her hands on the back of his neck, stroking his sensitive flesh gently. "Aaron...we barely even know each other.." Aaron's lip skimmed her ear lobe, and he brought them down to her cheek and started kissing her again. "It doesn't matter..I think you're beautiful..." Her mouth dropped open at that remark. "I'm not beautiful.." she murmured, blinking back tears which were threatening to fall. "You're more beautiful than you think," he stated rather plainly. Her expression became cold and stony as she eyed him fiercely. "You don't even know me! You don't know anything about my life..all the things I do..and what I've done..All the things I feel, you would never understand" Aaron sucked in a deep breath, and recited, "I know you lost your family when you were a child, I know you're house was burned down, I know you were separated from your sister. I know Sarumon was trying to convince you to join his army..I know you escaped..I know you almost killed yourself by stabbing yourself to death. I was the one who saved you..I know right now you're probably wondering how I know all this, don't even bother asking. I know your birthday's in June, I know you have a dark personality, I know you hate fights but are willing to do anything if you have to.." "Okay, okay, I get the point." Miriam could not stifle a laugh. Aaron stared into her sparkling eyes as he moved closer to kiss her again. This time she succumbed. Aaron reached out of his hand, grabbed a flower, and tugged it from it's roots in the soft soil. He situated the lavender lily flower behind Miriam's ear, and she smiled at him, as she ran her fingers through his wavy chestnut hair. The kiss grew deeper as Aaron released his hungry tongue into her mouth, and she rubbed her tongue gently against his. He held his arms around her waist as she writhed with the flowing intensity of the kiss. 


	3. Stand Inside Your Love

Stand Inside Your Love

She pulled away from him and broke the kiss, her ears perking up as she heard the light strumming of an acoustic guitar somewhere near. Maybe it was only in her head, or maybe she had created the beautiful sounds with her magick. Aaron heard it too, and threw his gaze back upon Miriam, who stared into his eyes as she began to sing these words: "You and me, meant to be. Immutable, impossible. It's destiny, pure lunacy. Incalcuable, insufferable. But for the last time, you're everything that I want and I ask for. You're all that I'd dreamed. Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love? Protected and the lover of.." 'Come on.' she tried to tell him by beckoning to him with her finger. 'Let's dance..' They both stood up, holding hands, and he wrapped his arm around her, gathering her to him. Together they danced slowly, and Aaron surprised her when he started to serenade too: "A pure soul and beautiful you. Don't understand, don't feel me now. I will breathe for the both of us. Travel the world, traverse the skies, you home is here within my heart. And for the first time, I feel as if I am reborn in my mind. Recast as child and mystic sage. Who wouldn't be the one you love? Who wouldn't stand inside your love?" Miriam opened her mouth again, and sang gently: "And for the first time, I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for, your every move and waking sound. In my time, I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind. You're mine forever now." And then they both sang, "Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for? Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for? Who wouldn't be the one you love?" She sighed wistfully as they sat back down beneath the embellished willow tree, Aaron not letting go of her hand. She pulled the flower from behind her ear, and twirled it between her fingers, beaming down at the fluttering purple petals as she held the stem firmly. Aaron brought her into his arms again, and she closed her eyes with pleasure as he planted tiny but perfect kisses, a chain of them around her neck. "Miriam, I want to give you something," Aaron said, in that low, husky voice Miriam was so fond of. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fished around untill his fingers curled around the rosary he was planning to give her. He pulled the piece of jewlerry from his pocket, the glittering black jewels shining in the light vibrating from the sun. Miriam gaped at it, her eyes were big and becoming teary as he brought the silver chain around her neck, it's cross dangling over her collarbone, and fastened the golden lock. She stroked the glowing cross, as Aaron patiently sat, waiting for a response from her. When at least she could speak, she exclaimed, "Baby, it's beautiful!" She folded her shaking arms around his neck, and kissed his nose. "I- I don't feel like I deserve it, to tell you the truth," she confessed, her eyes shooting down to the ground. He exalted her chin and stared into her eyes lovingly. "Of course you do. I love you, that's why I gave it to you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you." He nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "And I don't think that is going to change." As she spoke, she felt so happy she was breathless and she could feel a warm, tingling sensation all over her body. The fine hairs on her arms raised as she echoed the words back to him: "I love you too. I never even believed in love before you. I thought it was all just some kind of joke, or a lie. But now I know it is true." Aaron nodded, giving her a sweet smile, covering her hand with his own. Suddenly, Miriam could hear distinctly the sound of something rustling through the knee-high grass, and she climbed to her feet cautiously, as the dire creature advanced towards them, a contemptuous look upon it's sneering face. As it slid out into her vision from a large tree, she gasped as the face of horror came into view : the face of an orc. She had never seen one this close-up before. She stood there, speechless with fear, barely breathing as the massive beast sprinted heavily towards Aaron, clutching it's thin, metal sword. Miriam fianlly broke out of her severe fear and shouted angrily to the savage animal, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" The orc turned around, the trace of a simpering smirk on it's gnarled face. It began to advance on her, grasping it's blade with excitement, as she knelt down, picking up her own perilous knife, and slashed it before the savage's eyes. The orc shot out his hand, making a small gesture, and the blade fell from Miriam's grasp immedietely. She extended her arm to grab the weapon but the orc had collected it in it's greasy hands."Shit," she grumbled bleakly, rolling her hands into fists and dropping into her battle stance, but feeling scared and unfaithful in spite of herself. Miriam wondered why Aaron wasn't budging or even making any noise through all of this ; and as she looked at him the answer came, his wrists had been bound tightly with a rope, magickal cords were lacing themselves around his legs and it appeared as though he could not speak, as he opened his mouth and not a sound was cast loose. The same magick threads were shackling her wrists painfully ; she felt an unpleasant burning sensation as the ropes grinded into her flesh, leaving crimson marks that would take a while to fade. She looked down and more of the strands of rope were tethering her arms and legs, pressing down rawly into her skin. "Aaron?" she said brokenly, her voice soft and cracked. "Aaron, don't worry, okay? Listen to me. We're going to be fine. Just f-" 'Hey!' she screamed in her head, glaring at the tremendous orc, as her voice was taken from her as well. 'It's okay, honey,' Aaron insisted to her telepathically, and her mouth dropped open with surprise. 'I can still hear you, and you can hear me, hopefully. And we ARE going to be okay..' She gulped, as their bodies were lifted into the air by the tight vines bracing them, she hovering slightly higher in the air than him. Her stomach squirmed dreadfully as she came to realize the orc must be bringing them to some secret place, where they had prisoners held captive. Maybe they were trying to coax them to join the dark side and perform black magick for Sarumon. Or maybe her imagination was making her crazy, she thought, shaking her head. She threw a glance behind her shoulder as they floated silently away from the dark alley, wondering pensively if the body was still there, or a scavenger had clawed at it viciously, tearing the remaining meat of it's rotting bones and ripping open the pierced heart with it's talons, beaks, claws, whatever. As they glided through the air, Miriam forcing herself to look up, to protect her from her fear of heights, for they were soaring quite high, ten feet or more, she felt the atmosphere around her become colder and smell heavily foul with the stench of orcs. Her raven locks drifted in the wind, as light too, began to disappear. She was getting scared. At last Miriam and Aaron's flying bodies were pulled magickally towards the campsite of many orcs, and she could see people being detached from their ropes, looks of fear and pain spread across their faces. She heard laments and moans all around her, screams and sobs, wailing and thrashing men and women, and even some children. Miriam's eyes widened with concern as they dropped tediously from the sky, landing on the rocky ground, The strands snapped from her wrists and legs, and her voice was able to vent out once again, thankfully. Miriam crawling to Aaron fervidly, trying to keep close to him. His green eyes were scanning the site of death, dread, agony, and despair all around them, and he was rubbing his sore wrist, grimacing as the sound of a scream resonated dismally across the rough field. "Where are we?" he wondered to himself aloud, not acknowledging Miriam was in his prescene. "I don't know," Miriam replied, and he jumped up about an inch with surprise she was near. "Are you scared baby?" she queried him tenderly. "I am scared," He nodded, bowing his head softly. He turned toward her, and a tear rolled crisply down his blanched cheek. "I'm going to die, Miriam." 


	4. A Place In The Dirt

A Place in the dirt

"No, honey.. You're not going to die." Miriam put her lips to his damp, tear-streaked cheek, squeezing her arms around him. "I will do whatever I can to protect you. I would die for you. I should have slit that bastard's throat when I had the chance. Then none of this would have happened." He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it over and over again. He turned her hand over, studied the deep, stinging scar on her wrist, and the burn she had recieved when the ropes pulling them to this dreadful place kept digging fiercely into her skin. He kissed the cut carved across her wrist, quick, gentle kisses that glided across her flesh. She smiled, tears clinging to her long, black lashes, as he kissed his way up her arm tentatively and came to a stop at her small shoulder, where he rested his pounding head. She smiled worriedly, holding him close to her. She rested her ear against his chest and listened to the pulse of his racing heart, but as she looked up, she percieved a body, kneeling down to the soft earth, and weeping with agony. Miriam granted her love a kiss on the cheek and then crept away from Aaron, lurking apprehensively toward the person, who was clasping her shaking wrist, which had the same jagged slash upon it that Miriam had been engraved with several days ago. Miriam perched down gently beside the figure, and though Miriam's vision seemed contorted and shattered with dismay and concern for the victim, she realized that it was a woman, who possessed a callow-looking face, deep brown eyes, and dark blond hair streaked with a bit of purple, the curly ringlets hanging limply over one fragile shoulder. Tears poured down the woman's face, as she grasped her wound, blood spilled onto her hands unceasingly, a little pool of the crimson fluid daubing the soil around her. The gash was such a vast slit into her skin that if the cut couldn't be healed, it looked like the woman would bleed to death. The pretty woman maintained her pitiful sobbing, as Miriam swiftly seized the hem of her skirt and tore off a shred of fabric, taking hold of the woman's arm and enclosing the penetration by winding the piece of clothing like a rag over the woman's wrist.She applied pressure to the rent flesh, pressing down softly with her fingers, and the woman gave a quiet gasp of pain before slipping into unconsciousness. Miriam removed the fabric from the wound to see if it had stopped bleeding, but the bloody liquid was streaming out more than ever, and Miriam was sure there would be no way to stop the anquish. She kept putting pressure on the female's wrist, pushing down harder now, tears starting to form beneath her own eyes, she didn't want the woman to die. Just another terrorized victim who would find a place in the dirt, in the end. There was no way around demise, when death took it's toll, everything would eventually fade to black, for everyone. Only the immortal were safe from the boundaries of a broken life. The death victim's blood was seeping all over Miriam's trembling hands, and no longer could she feel the constant pulse of blood flowing through the victim's wrist. Miriam sat back sullenly, feeling horrible that she hadn't been able to save the woman's life, but a man with intense blue eyes and curled golden hair strode up to her deceased body. He bent down, touching the slice in her wrist that had bled her dry, and clasped his eyes shut. His light pink lips barely seemed to move as he mumbled these words softly: "Adion broji rhimout frasew, julio comeze sholop chian. Lory brilee!" It sounded like he was speaking in a foreign language. Suddenly the dead woman panted and sputtered as her spirit was returned back into her body, and the man's mouth curved into a relieved smile as he helped her up. The woman gazed down at her wrist, and the incision that would scar her for a lifetime. The puddle of scarlet blood around her had dissipated, washed away, as Aaron meandered toward them, curiously. "What happened, Miriam?" Aaron asked, and the man shifted his weight anxiously. "He saved my life," the woman told Aaron, indicating towards the man, who's cheeks became a dark red hue as he bowed his head. "I tried to help her," Miriam said quietly, turning away. "I would have used magick, but my healing powers aren't that strong yet." Miriam changed her poisition, sitting with her legs crossed, her hands supporting her chin. She felt like crying for some odd reason. "Thank you for trying to help me," the woman said sincerely, "It was the least I could do," Miriam muttered, she turned her face away so no one would see her and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You should go," Anarane whispered to her, patting her shoulder gently. "Try and escape from here. Here there is only death, pain, awe. Unless you're willing to sell your soul to become a monster, you will die here. And unless you surrender, your days shall be filled with torment, hunger, tears and unhappiness. You must leave, for a soul as pure as yours deserves not be deprived of it's life, of it's bliss. Run or you will never be happy again." Aaron and Miriam exchanged empty looks, and Miriam brushed the tear off her face and replied, "No. I'm staying here to fight. I want to take them all, one by one." Anarane shook her head darkly, and returned, "You cannot fight them all, Miriam.They're looking for new prisoners, new slaves. There are too many of them for one person alone, to handle." Aaron's eyes brightened. "Let's all go together," he suggested, running a hand through his shaggy brown mane. "We could try," Akil concurred, "but it would have to be fast." "Let's go then!" Miriam said, she stood up wiping the tears from her eyes and feeling strong, once again. The feeble light inside her had burned out to be replaced by a new courage. The three others followed her, and they stalked across the rough field, Miriam leading them, Akil and Anarane ambling together, hand in hand, and Aaron marched on his own. They had all almost managed to escape, until one of the powerful orcs had seized Miriam's arm, dragging her back into the deathcamp. She struggled and wrestled with it, but her arms fell limp at her sides, and she felt weak and disspirited to fight. Aaron noticed Miriam's disappearance and rotated around to find her being pulled away by a fierce-looking orc, and he jogged after her. Miriam saw him chasing after her, and shook her head, and mouthed 'Run'. He gave her a look of regret as he turned around reluctantly, and headed away. The beast grabbed her around the waist, bringing her closer to it's thick,gritty body as it carried her across the field of dark green grass, and there it dropped her. She collapsed to the ground, striking her head against the feather-soft dirt surrounding her. Miriam watched it timidly, as it unsheathed a sword from it's belt, and held it at the ready in it's wide hand. "Join us, and you need not die," the orc snarled, pinning her shoulder to the ground with his free hand so that she couldn't get away. "No, and would it kill you to wash your hair?" she sneered back savagely. The orc's ugly face's trace of a smile vanished quickly, replaced by an expression of anger on it's disturbed features. It knelt close beside her, holding it's sword at her throat, growling into her ear, "This is your last chance. Join us!" the orc screamed echoingly into her ear, and she looked at it in fear. She re-gained her ground and muttered, "What's in it for me?" The blade in the creature's hand began to slide down her neck, and she cried out with the pain as it drove through her pale white skin, slowly penetrating deeper. The beast held her down firmly as it continued to cut open her flesh, and crimson tears of pain streamed out, forming a large pool of blood on the ground, where she was being pinned down, and she squirmed and writhed as the orc slashed her skin deeper. "Stop it!" Miriam wailed, but the cruel monster kept gliding the blade along her neck, and shoulders, leaving drops of blood spurting from her multiple wounds. 


End file.
